danganronpafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Kazuichi Soda
Kazuichi Soda (左右田 和一 Sōda Kazuichi) es uno de los personajes que aparecen en Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair. Tiene el título de Ultimate Mechanic '(超高 校級 の 「メ カ ニ ッ ク」 ''chō Koko-kyu no "mekanikku", Súper Mecánico de Preparatoria). Se las arregló para sobrevivir a la prueba final y escapa de vuelta al mundo real con los otros sobrevivientes al final del juego. Apariencia Kazuichi lleva un jersey de color amarillo neon brillante con una franja de color marrón oscuro a ambos lados y varias marcas de color rosa intenso que va hasta los tobillos. Los zapatos de Kazuichi también son de color amarillo, aunque son un tono más claro que su ropa, y parecen ser Nike, pero podría ser fácilmente de otra marca. Su cabello se tiñe de rosa caliente, y está descolorido en capas. Sin embargo, él dijo que las cubre con la gorra gris. Además de su aspecto punk rock, tiene ojos finos con lentes de contactos de color rosa, que los usa en todo momento. Por encima de sus ojos, sus finas cejas pronunciadas casi tocan el nacimiento del pelo. Sus dientes están afilados y se asemejan a los de un tiburón, dándole una sonrisa intimidante. Personalidad Kazuichi es un personaje muy emocional, aunque él intenta jugar sin problemas. La gente tiende a notar que su aspecto aterrador no coincide con su personalidad compulsiva y más bien es tímido. Kazuichi parece ser un muy mal mentiroso, que lo lleva a ser contradicciones a veces; como cuando Nekomaru revela que habían atado a Nagito arriba, o cuando trata de entrar en la fiesta "solo para chicas" en la playa. Kazuichi tiene una tendencia a descuidar su necesidad de un filtro verbal, y exclama cosas que él esta pensando, como cuando él estaba considerando si le gustaba el traje de Sonia o no. Kazuichi normalmente está tratando de reparar los objetos rotos en la isla con su habilidad y familiaridad con los mecanismos. Él también tiene un gran temor de morir en la isla, lo que provoca una gran cantidad de estrés y pánico por su vida. Él tiende a llevar una llave inglesa o "wrench". Él es una persona muy nerviosa, y tiende a exagerar sus reacciones. Kazuichi parece estar atraído hacia Sonia, hasta el punto de ser un pervertido y mostrar celos de Gundham. Al igual que Mikan, es casi siempre objetivo de Monokuma y Hiyoko, y muy a menudo termina siendo el blanco de sus bromas. Kazuichi es uno de los pocos personajes que parecen simpatizar con las victimas. No deja que lo depriman, pero él se niega a dejar que simplemente la muerte de sus compañeros de clase lo afecte. Kazuichi incluso hace un pequeño juguete de robot de Nekomaru, siendo para todo el mundo un esfuerzo por impresionar a Sonia. Kazuichi incluso se muestra un poco conmocionado por la muerte de Teruteru. Él se sorprendió, pero ocultó su sorpresa debido a los comentarios de Hiyoko. A pesar de esto, parece que sigue siendo fuertemente afectado. Este patrón se repite casi cada muerte. Historia '''Antes de la tragedia La vida de Kazuichi antes de la tragedia parece haber sido más dura que la de un niño normal. Se hace notar que él y su padre atendían la tienda de bicicletas de su familia, pero nunca vendían una. La tienda de bicicletas no siempre estaba inactiva, muchos clientes preguntaban por ellos para arreglar sus neumáticos de bicicleta o inflanlos. A pesar de esto, la familia seguía siendo corta de dinero. Sin embargo, Kazuichi tiene mucha práctica en hacer y construir cosas. Cuando era niño, Kazuichi era muy asustadizo. Dejó que otros niños abusaran de él, pero antes de entrar en el Pico de la Esperanza, cambió su apariencia por completo. Desde el cambio de su color de pelo, de perder sus gafas, y, presumiblemente, afilando sus dientes, para que pudiera encajar mejor con la gente a su alrededor. Parece como si fuera a hacer todo lo contrario, pero eso podría ser simplemente cómo funciona su mente. En este punto, empezó a llevar la fachada "Punk Tough" para evitar más acoso escolar, que, al día de hoy, continúa rompiendo casi constantemente. Además de la infancia difícil de Kazuichi, con problemas de dinero y la intimidación, parece ser que su padre lo golpeaba constantemente. En uno de sus eventos de tiempo libre, afirma que él nunca había estado en un viaje de campo, y habló de manera casual sobre su padre golpeándolo cuando él no asistió a la escuela en esos días. Esto confunde a Hajime, pero Kazuichi no parece registrar la gravedad de la misma. Tal comportamiento sugiere que era un tema del abuso excesivo. VIda en la Isla de la Matanza Mutua (Island Life of Mutual Killing) Prólogo - Bienvenido a Dangan ★ Island! Hajime avista a Kazuichi dando vueltas en el aeropuerto junto con Gundham Tanaka. Confirmó que todos los aviones en el aeropuerto son inservibles, debido a que los motores han sido removidos. Capítulo 1 - Destino: Desesperación Al principio, después de que Monokuma anuncia que todos deben matarse los unos a otros para escapar, estaba aterrorizado ante esa perspectiva, lo que le hace saltar hacia las sombras. Él siempre trató de escapar de la reunión una vez, pero terminó en un fracaso cuando Mahiru lo atrapó. Sin embargo, su enfoque cambia de pronto de miedo constante de morir he intentar conseguir que Sonia sea su novia. Capítulo 2 - Crimen y Cocos, Mar y Castigo En el principio del capítulo 2, él y Nekomaru golpearon y encadenaron a Nagito, con el fin de evitar que cause más problemas. Kazuichi también conspiró para llegar a la fiesta en la playa para chica hecha por Sonia, junto con Hajime pasan un rato en el comedor esperando hasta que llegaron las chicas. Debido a esto, él y Hajime dan testimonio de Hiyoko huyendo de la escena del crimen poco después de se produjo el asesinato y él también fue capaz de dar testimonio de que Hiyoko no tenía sangre en ella en ese momento. Fue la tercera persona en descubrir el cuerpo de Mahiru, lo que desencadenó el anuncio del descubrimiento del cuerpo. Capítulo 3 - Mientras perdure el olor a mar Se trasladó al motel junto con Hiyoko, Chiaki, Sonia y Gundham en el Capítulo 3, mientras que los estudiantes que sufren de fiebre de la desesperación estaban en cuarentena. También construyó el transmisor de vídeo que permitió al grupo de motel comunicarse con el hospital. Capítulo 4 - Los últimos Androides sueñan con relojes eléctricos? En el capítulo 4, exploró las casas de Fresa y la de Uva con Nagito, y Sonia se fue con Gundham antes de que pudiera preguntarle. Después de haber terminado en una de las habitaciones pobres en la Casa de la fresa, que era capaz de oír la alarma y el sonido estruendoso. Al tercer día por la mañana, Kazuichi fue despertado debido a la alarma del reloj de la casa de la fresa, y luego se encuentra con Gundham y Fuyuhiko que intentan apagar el reloj. Él contribuyó a la investigación del asesinato reparando el ascensor y el botón de la puerta de la torre Fresa, así como realizar el equivalente a una autopsia al cuerpo mecánico de Nekomaru. También fue capaz de verificar que el ascensor gira a 180 grados con la ayuda de la brújula de Nagito. Capítulo 5 - Sonría a la esperanza en nombre de la desesperación Al igual que Mikan, que es comúnmente objetivo de Monokuma y Saionji tambien termina siendo el blanco de sus bromas. En el capítulo 5, sale volando de la sala por una explosión, y él es la persona más nerviosa que tiene miedo de las amenazas de Nagito. Capítulo 6 - Volviendo a la Academia Pico de la Esperanza y confrontar a Junko Enoshima (Returning to Hope's Peak Academy and confronting Junko Enoshima) Relaciones Hajime Hinata Hajime es un amigo cercano de Kazuichi. Kazuichi engancha a Hajime, llamándolo su "amigo del alma". A lo largo de su amistad, una breve ruptura sobreviene cuando culpa a Hajime por "conducirlos" a la trampa de Monokuma y acaba dudando que Nagito es el traidor. Hajime termina perdiendo la paciencia por un momento ante las acusaciones de Soda e incluso lo amenaza, pero es detenido por Chiaki. Sonia Nevermind Desde el primer momento en que Kazuichi habla con Sonia, se reverencia ante ella. Sonia es la única que Kazuichi utiliza un título honorífico para llamarla, llamándola "Sonia-san." Además, ella es la única a la que hace referencia a su nombre de pila. A pesar de la cantidad de "respeto" que él le da, él está haciendo constantemente comentarios sobre su cuerpo y apariencia, de una manera bastante bruta. En un primer momento no está claro si él está viendola como un objeto, o realmente se preocupa por ella y no sabe cómo hacer para expresar eso. Sin embargo, se hace evidente que ella no es un objeto, teniendo en cuenta que la trata como si ella no puede hacer las cosas por sí misma, porque ella es una princesa. También declaró que él siempre quiso una bella rubia para una novia, que se ajusta aspecto exterior de Sonia. Sonia no le gusta sus avances hasta el punto de evitarlo activamente y estar decepcionado de que él no era el culpable de la cuarta prueba. Tras la muerte de Gundham hizo un discurso sobre cómo el equipo debe prevalecer y seguir adelante. Aunque el discurso parecía moverse a otros, se demuestra que él pronunció el discurso solo para impresionar a Sonia, que ella ignoró. Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu Al principio, Kazuichi y el Último Yakuza parecen estar a la pelea con bastante frecuencia. Kazuichi hace comentarios hacia Fuyuhiko tales como "¡Si no tuvieras esa gran familia Yakuza, no serias más que un enano!" Lo cual, por supuesto, es devuelto por la propia lengua afilada de Fuyuhiko. A medida que pasa el tiempo, sin embargo, su desacuerdo con los demás parece disiparse, y se convierten en tolerantes el uno del otro. Esto puede o no puede ser debido a la tensión de estar en la isla. Nagito Komaeda Después del primer juicio, Kazuichi encuentra que Nagito esta loco. Él y Nekomaru son los que atan a Nagito. Cuando esto sucede, y todo el mundo le pregunta dónde esta Nagito y Kazuichi parece muy sospechoso. en ese momento es casi inmediatamente culpado por asesinato. A pesar de que tiene tales pensamientos sobre Nagito en un principio, Kazuichi aún se junta con él cuando se 'pelea' con Hajime. Gundham Tanaka Kazuichi disgusta de Gundham y se negó a invitarlo a la fiesta en la playa. Tuvieron una breve riña infantil durante el tercer juicio, donde amenazaron con matarse unos a otros. Kazuichi empezó a odiarlo mas cuando se hizo evidente que Sonia favoreció Gundham, recurriendo a los insultos ("Hamster-chan") y los intentos fallidos de molestarlo durante el cuarto juicio. Frases * “Mi nombre es Kazuichi Souda. Soy el "Ultimate Mechanic." ¡Encantado!” * “Oh bueno. Esto no es normal, pero supongo que no hay nada que pueda controlarlo,cierto?” * Esas cosas no estan llendo a ningún lado. Es decir...no están rotas - si solamente estarían rotas,ya habríamos acabado volando, sabes?” * “Matarnos entre nosotros, huh... M...MATARNOS ENTRE NOSOTROS?!” * “KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!...Oh, solo eres tú Hajime. No me sorprendas de esa forma.” * “Sonia-san! Puedo llamarte Sonia-san? ¡Voy a llamarte Sonia-san!” * “Eh, eh... No digas cosas como esas! Vas a arruinar mi estilo!” * “T-tú...No puedes asustarme con tus tratos!” * “Yawn... Ah... Desperté tarde. No suelo hacer eso...” * “Q-que demonios?! Estás tratando de darme un infarto?! Solo llegué un poco tarde!” * “I-I'll make you look back at me! I'll work hard and make you absolutely look back at me, alright!” (to Sonia Nevermind) * “DEMASIADO FÁCIL!” * “LO VERÉ POR TI!” Trivia * Kazuichi originalmente tenía el pelo negro y llevaba gafas. * El ElectroiD de Kazuichi afirma que le gusta la cola y odia todo lo que sea sin azúcar. * Él parece saber leer inglés, diciendo Hajime lo que significaba un signo escrito en Inglés. * El kanji para "Kazuichi" (和 一) simplemente significa "pacífico", mientras que su apellido (左右 田) se traduce como "Campo de arroz de la Dominacion" (左右 ES una expresión que literalmente significa "izquierda y derecha") * Kodaka Kazutaka una vez se describió a sí mismo como Kazuichi Souda Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Categoría:Vivos Categoría:Personajes de Danganronpa 3 Categoría:Personajes de danganronpa 3 the end of hope's peak high school